


The Great Gingerbread Theft

by SarkaS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Saves The Day, stereksecretsanta13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„You need to be fucking kidding me, Derek!“<br/>Werewolf scowled at him with arms folded on his chest and determined expression.<br/>“It wasn’t me!”<br/>Stiles had his hands on his hips. “Oh sure, because I didn’t catch you, when you were stealing from the pantry, right? There is no one else in this house!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Gingerbread Theft

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas gift for derrekkhale in SterekSecretSanta13. Maybe it'll pleases someone else too.  
> EDIT: beta-read by uppacrick

“You need to be fucking kidding me, Derek!“

The werewolf scowled at him with arms folded over his chest and a determined expression on his face. “It wasn’t me!”

Stiles had his hands on his hips. “Oh sure, because I didn’t catch you stealing from the pantry, right? There is no one else in this house!”

“Stiles. It wasn’t me. You should trust me, because I’m not lying.”

“Oh, yeah, so that’s it? They just walked away on their sweet little gingerbread legs and took two jars of honey with them? Why can’t you just admit that you ate them and help me make a new batch?”

“Because I didn’t eat them!” The former Alpha growled in anger, spun on his heel and just disappeared. Stiles only heard the loud bam of the front door.

“Great. Just great,” Stiles spit out and threw the empty plastic container from the gingerbread cookies into sink. He didn’t get it; why was Derek lying? Especially since Stiles saw him last night, standing in the pantry secretly swallowing almost third of their Christmas stockpile.

Stiles had cuffed him and told him to control his appetite. Derek made it up to him later in bed, though. But this? Way over the line. There was nobody else who could eat so many gingerbread men and no one else in the house with them.

So why lie?! He didn’t care about some stupid cookies, this was about principle.

Stiles completely missed the knocking at the door, so his best friend’s voice startled him.

“Dude, what’s wrong?”

Stiles snorted. “Derek.”

Scott eyebrows climbed to mountain heights. “What?” And yes, this was quite unusual but there is no need for this face. “What did you do?”

“Me?! Why the hell do you think I did something?!”

“Well, Derek loves Christmas even more than you do. There is no way he would do anything to ruin the mood. You two are kind of like two Christmas nerds.”

“Beg your pardon?” Stiles stared at his best friend in complete shock.

Scott raised his hands in an apologetic gesture. “Sorry, but it’s true.”

“Well, not this time. I didn’t do anything except provide exquisite Christmas pastries and that douchebag not only ate them, but he had the balls to tell me that it wasn’t him. Who else, I’m asking? There was no one else in this house. Just me and him, and I’m pretty sure that I didn’t eat that scary amount of gingerbread!” By the end of his speech Stiles might or might not be screaming.

Scott just watched him with a bewildered expression. “Dude, I think you are overreacting a little bit.”

“I’m not overreacting, Scott! He should just admit that he did it and help me make some more, but instead he lied. Why would he do that, Scott? Just…why? Did he think that he couldn’t tell me truth or something? What if— What if he’s not in love with— What if—“

Scott’s strong arms were around his shoulders in a second. “Stiles, buddy, breathe. It’s bullshit, you know it. Derek loves you. He’s totally disgustingly in love with you and has been for more than five years. No gingerbread can destroy that.”

“But— But someone else could. What if he met som—“

“No. Just no. Trust me, Stiles. No one else. Derek is totally in love with you. This is just a result of Christmas stress.”

Stiles raised his eyes to Scott’s face. “You think?”

“Sure thing, pal. Totally stress. Why do you think I’m here? Allison is like a freaking madwoman.” His face almost instantly went a paler shade. “Don’t tell her I said that!”

Stiles snorted, but his breathing eased and he managed a small smile. “You’re such a chicken shit, Scotty.”

“Shut up. She can be really scary! Don’t you remember how she was during pregnancy?”

Stiles swallowed when the memories hit him. “Yeah. Point taken. Totally scary.”

“Told ya,” Scott nodded and pulled himself a step away from Stiles. “So, wanna play video games?”

“Sure,” Stiles nodded. Maybe he could manage not to think about Derek’s reasons for lying like that. It still ate at his guts, though.

“Dude!” Scott exclaimed after few steps. “What the f— Is this honey?”

Stiles frowned and took a closer look at the part of floor that made his friend upset.

“Think it is. Unbelievable. Not only did he eat it, he actually messed up half of the house up with it. Look, there is another spot.”

“Why would Derek take it into the hallway? Oh my God, is that a honey on the wall?”

“I’m going to kill him, I swear. That is mahogany!”

They both stopped on the spot, looked at each other and started laughing.

“Dude, that was so Effie, I can’t even tell,” Scott snorted amused.

“Shut up. It’s honey on the walls. And floor. Fuck me sideways, it’s even on the doorknob!”

“Basement door?” Scott asked confused.

“Yeah…” Stiles mused with scowl. This was more than just strange.

“Should we?” Scott pointed at the door.

“Hell yeah, this is my house. Honey house at this moment, but still. Wanna know why this honey house a honey house.”

Scott shook his head. “No idea what did you just said. Let’s get this over with.”

They entered basement with caution. Stiles flipped the light switch and moaned.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. What the hell happened here?”

There was honey everywhere. And gingerbread cookies. Lots of gingerbread cookies.

“Wow,” Scott exhaled.

“Go away! My sweeties!” That voice definitely didn’t belong to anyone they knew. Too high and child-like. Kind of sounded like mouse squeaking.

Stiles gave Scott his typical what-the-actual-fuck look and stepped into the space of the basement with the werewolf close behind him.

There was something…something. A creature, probably, big as a sweet potato, maybe a butternut squash. It looked like mouse-human, kind of.

“Get out! This is mine! All mine! My honey, good honey…” Then the thing swallowed one whole gingerbread drowned in golden honey. The floor around him was more than just messy. More like the honey apocalypse.

“Holy fuck, is this—“

“No idea, man,” Scott shook his head. But Stiles froze.

“He wasn’t lying.”

“What?”

“Derek. He wasn’t lying. I need to go!” Stiles immediately went back to the door.

“What?! You wanna leave this thing here?!”

“Buddy, I’m fully counting on you. You’re the supernatural creature.”

“But—“

“Can’t stay. Need to find Derek! Sorry!” Stiles shouted over his shoulder and ran through the hallway for his boots and jacket. There were may be no snow outside, but it was still cold.

“I hate you!” Scott’s voice came to him muffled and annoyed.

“No you don’t,” Stiles mused and smiled a little. He ran outside but he had no idea where to start looking for his probably very angry and offended boyfriend. Damn. He’d really fucked this up. Again.

—-

It wasn’t the first time Stiles really messed things up. More like the hundredth time. Those five years were…the best in his life. Yeah. Except that they were also really challenging. But they had managed to put up with things like true partners and Stiles was really proud of their relationship.

But no matter what, there were moments… And Scott was right on one thing, most of those moments were Stiles’ fault. He was reckless and emotional and childish. Damn… Why exactly was Derek still with him anyway?

After more than three hours, Stiles was really depressed and also scared. There was no trace of his broody gloomy werewolf lover and he was just a single hair from panicking.

Somehow he found himself in front of his father’s house and in the next moment he was knocking on the door. Eyes burning, nose full and just seconds from total mental breakdown. What if is Derek went away? What if he left him? Maybe he took his car and went to Cora’s. Cora is living in fucking San Francisco!

When the door opened and he saw his father’s face, he just broke. He threw himself on his dad and squeezed him hard.

“Dad, what do I do? He left me. He’s gone. There is thing in our basement. And honey on the mahogany. And he’s gone. What do I do? I did something terrible. I didn’t mean it. Well, yes I did, but I was wrong and there is that creature in basement and—“

“Stiles!” His dad interrupted him, and pull himself out of his son’s hug. Well, more like deadly boa constrictor wrapping. “Calm down. He’s here.” His dad’s voice was calm and quiet.

“What?” Stiles gasped.

“Come inside. Quietly. Derek’s sleeping.”

He was right. Derek sat in the old armchair, head tilted to one side, mouth slightly open and face completely relaxed. Stiles’ relief was overwhelming.

“Thank God. Thank God,” he mumbled frantically.

“Come to the kitchen with me, kiddo,” his father told him. And even if Stiles wanted to stay with Derek, there was something in his father’s voice that made him obey. He sat at the table and waited until his father poured two cups of a bad coffee and sat across the table from him.

“How long has he been here?” Stiles asked quietly and jerked his head in direction of the living room.

“Three hours more or less. He didn’t actually tell me what this is all about. So how about you tell me?”

“I’m an idiot.”

“I figured,” his father nodded and Stiles wasn’t even offended with his instant agreement.

“I told him he was lying to me about some stupid thing. He told me he was not. I didn’t believe him, so he left. He was right, though. Someone else did that thing I accused him of. So I’m an idiot and I was looking for him for like four hours. I wasn’t sure, if something happened to him, or if he just left. What would I do without him, Dad? I have no idea how to live without him in my life anymore.”

“That’s pretty serious,” his father mused.

“Yeah.”

“I actually never believed that you two could work things through,” he said after a while and Stiles stared at him with horror. Is this his father disapproving? After all these years? Did Derek say something to him? Did he—

“Breathe, Stiles. I want you to know that I was wrong about it. And I’m glad I was wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles panted, not sure of anything anymore.

“You two? You’ll always work things through. You just are meant to be, Stiles. I should have known. You are a Stilinski after all, and you definitely love like one.”

“Yeah. I love him.”

“I know. And I’m pretty sure he knows that too, but an apology would be good, too, I think.”

Stiles smiled a little. “I’m not sure if he wants to forgive me. Again. Or maybe he will. Now. But someday he just won’t and I’ll lose him.” He was scared. Terrified really. That thought itself was almost enough for him to have panic attack.

“Maybe you should start controlling what comes out of that mouth of yours. That should do the trick.” His father took the sip of the coffee. “Now go. I seriously doubt that he is still sleeping. Even I could hear your heartbeat, so I don’t doubt about him hearing it.”

Stiles nervously swallowed but got up and when he was passing his father, he stopped and hugged him. “I love you, Dad.”

“Love you too, kiddo.”

Derek was awake. Watching him from armchair with little scowl and wary eyes.

“Hi,” Stiles started carefully. Derek didn’t say anything. “You’ve been listening, right?” There was a little pause, before Derek nodded. “Good,” Stiles breathed out. “I’m really sorry. I should have believed you no matter what. I’m an idiot. Like a really big idiot. The biggest idiot in this freaking universe.”

“Let’s save something for the next time, kiddo. Don’t fire all your ammo now,” his father called from the kitchen and there it was. A little smile in corners of Derek’s mouth.

“Okay. The biggest idiot in this town. Is that better, Dad?” he called over his shoulder.

“Much better, son!”

“I should have known that apologizing here would be harder than at home,” Stiles muttered and rolled his eyes.

“You’re an idiot,” Derek said slowly.

“I know. I’ve just said it. Several times, actually.”

Derek sighed and got up on his feet. “No. You’re an idiot for thinking that I could leave you. Especially for something that stupid.”

Stiles blushed. “I’m just afraid that someday you’ll say to yourself that this all is too much. That there is no reason to put with my shit any longer. It’s scares me so damn much sometimes…”

Derek took one step and put his arms around Stiles’ body. Stiles automatically relaxed into his embrace.

“There is an equal measure of shit in this relationship. Stop worrying, idiot.”

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes, nose buried in crook of Derek’s neck.

“I love you,” Stiles murmured into the warm skin and kissed it softly.

“I love you, too.” Derek murmured quietly, this time without adding the idiot part. Stiles hugged him tighter and then he remembered.

“I think you should know. We have some gnome with sweet tooth in our basement.”


End file.
